Lost Angels of Hearts
by Chaos Silk
Summary: Dedicated to FireHedgehog. A FFIXKH crossover. Who is Sora really? And where were the other FF characters during KH? Discontinued Rewrite posted on LJ
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Zach and the rest of my annoying muses.

A/N: This fic is dedicated to the wonderful **Firehedgehog** in honor of her birthday. She pretty much gave me the plot line when I told her I was going to write her something for her.

Warnings: Pretty much the regular for me. shounen-ai, randomness and abuse of characters. AU and Crossover with FF9.

Pairings: at the moment Zidane/Kuja.

The Iifa tree came crashing down around them, branches and roots twisting towards them as the tree lost it's life force. Zidane hovered over Kuja's fallen form, a snarl on his face as he defiantly faced the writhing roots. Kuja lay back, gasping from the loss of his magic and his injuries.

"You should leave me…" The mage rasped out as Zidane's swirling daggers formed a barrier around them. Zidane glanced back at him.

"I'm not leaving you." Zidane growled, brow furrowed in concentration as he prepared to set a second barrier. Kuja frowned slightly.

"If you don't leave me, you'll die." This idea did not sit well with the mage. He didn't want anyone, most especially Zidane, dying for him. Zidane glared at him.

"If I leave you, you will die." Zidane groaned as more branches attacked the barrier, this technique wasn't supposed to take this much of a beating.

"Why bother, I'm going to die anyways." Kuja shook his head; he didn't understand Zidane sometimes. But he had to admit the boy was persistent, after all he had beaten him of all people.

"Don't say that!" Zidane shouts, glaring at the silver-haired genome. "We're going to make it out of this ok. We're going to live out our lives on Gaia, without war, without fighting and we're going to do this together." Zidane's eyes blazed with determination even though the world was crashing down around them.

"Zidane…" Kuja says, unsure of what to say. Zidane had pretty much just swore his life to him, his archenemy and fellow angel of death.

" I'm not going to let you die. I refuse to let you simply throw your life away because Garland told you to." Zidane states, his face set. Kuja nods, still amazed that Zidane would go to such lengths for him. Suddenly a loud rumbling came from above, the Iifa tree stopped moving and a swarm of black swept over it's branches. "What in the hell is that?"  
"I don't know, but it doesn't look too good." Kuja says, climbing to his feet to stare at the incoming wave of what seemed to be mutated black cats. He looks at Zidane. "Will the barrier hold?" Zidane shakes his head. "I have enough energy left to cast a teleportation spell to get us out of here."

"And why exactly didn't you do this before?" Zidane demands, crossing his arms and looking at Kuja.

"Because I don't know where it will send us or what it will do to us." Kuja says, gathering the energy in his palms and raising his hands skywards. He pauses looking at Zidane. "…If we get separated I promise I will find you again, no matter what it takes." And with that he completes the spell, sending them both into darkness.

RikuSoraKujaZidaneAxelRoxas

(This part written by **Firehedgehog**)

Darkness… and eternity of darkness, he was floating in an abyss of it.

Time, had no definition here. No, time didn't exist here.

It went backwards and forwards, shifting like the waves of an ocean…

In one of these Zidane found himself tossed him, it was a twisting mind numbing experience.

'Kuja… where's Kuja' he thought, he didn't sense the silver haired other anywhere.

Zidane then screamed, but no sound came from his mouth in this darkness. It felt as if something was crushing his body, then remodeling it like a child with clay. No, this wasn't right!

Then the world seemed to twist, color came into the darkness he was entrapped within.

Then, the sounds of waves rushing came to him… his eyes widened as he actually saw bubbling waves of water rush up towards him, they came out of literally nowhere.

Then he was being pushed and pulled, he gave a final silent scream as nothing engulfed him and his mind went numb.

A new adventure would begin when he woke up.

RikuSoraKujaZidaneAxelRoxas

(And back to me…)

Blue eyes gazed confusedly at the scene before them, blue sky, blue sea, white sands. He had never seen a scene like this in his life, or at least he hadn't from what little he could remember. He looked down, tail waving as he took in his own form.

No this was wrong, shouldn't he be taller, older, stronger? He certainly wasn't five years old. Wasn't his hair a different color? He thought as he pulled at the strands and looked at them. So many things had changed, at least he still had his tail.

"Heeeeyyyy! I've never seen you around before." Someone behind him said, he turned around and blinked. The speaker was a boy about his size with silver hair and green eyes. He stared curiously at the boy's hair, there wasn't important about the color. Something he really should remember.

"Are you new?" The boy asked, looking into his face and blinking. He stared at him for a second and nodded. "Your eyes are really, really blue… From now on I'll call you Sora. Nice to meet you Sora, I'm Riku."

He nodded, afraid to speak because his voice might not sound like his own. Riku stared at him for a second, watching as 'Sora's' hands twisted the fabric of his pants.

"So Sora, where are you from?" Riku asked, crossing his arms and taking the typical Riku stance. Sora shakes his head.

"I…I don't know." He stuttered staring at Riku. Riku blinked, surprised. "When I woke up I was here, I don't even know where 'here' is."

"Where are your mommy and daddy? They should know where you are…" Riku said, as if that was the answer to all problems. Sora thought about it for a moment and shook his head.

"I don't have a mommy and daddy…" Sora sniffled and rubbed his nose, some thought associated with his parents made him really sad. He just couldn't remember why or even what it was.

"Well then I guess I'll take care of you then." Riku announced, taking what he thought was a dramatic pose.

"You can't even put your pants on right." Sora said, pointing at Riku's pants which where on backwards. Riku blinked and looked down.

"And I thought I got it right this time." He said, pouting. Sora laughed, shaking his head at the silliness of his new friend. "I know, my mommy can take care of you. She's always saying she wanted a new baby. Why would she want a baby when she can have you? Come on let's go ask her."

And with that Riku took off to ask his mom, beginning Sora's introduction to his new life. A small part of Sora hoped it would be peaceful and happy, which made the other part of Sora wonder what his old life had been like.

If only he could remember…

TBC

BloodyChaos: "First part down, don't-know-how-many to go."

Zach: shakes head

BloodyChaos: "Happy Birthday Fire-chan! Hope it's a good one ."

Zach: "Reviews would be nice…and very much appreciated."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Zach and the rest of my annoying muses.

A/N: Well… after disturbing things, nearly wiping my entire hard-drive, being dragged to my grandmother's and having my hair brushed by one of my cousins who resemble a monkey, almost getting bit by a snake and another conversation with **Firehedgehog** I decided to get back to work. Oh and I decided to mix in some other games as well as FFIX so I had characters that weren't involved elsewhere.

Warnings: Go read the first chapter.

Pairings: at the moment Zidane/Kuja.

"Tree?" Sora said, cocking his head to one side and staring at the dark gap between the trees. It had been three years since Sora's arrival on the islands and the boys had finally gotten enough courage to go back to the island where Riku found Sora. Now they along with Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Rinoa, and Nida were exploring the island.

"Sora, Wha'cha lookin' at?" Wakka asked, twirling his blitzball on his finger as he stared at the small brunette. Sora blinked, incredible blue eyes turning towards the redhead.

"Nothing." Sora stated, shaking his head. For a second he could've swore he saw a tree bigger than anything he'd ever seen before, so big that it's branches blocked out the sky. It felt both evil and familiar, much more so than the islands he lived on. Then he blinked and it disappeared into the gaps between the trees normally on the island.

"Where's Riku?" Wakka asked, looking around the island for the silver-haired eight-year-old. Selphie was climbing a tree, Rinoa was tied to the tree Selphie was climbing, and Tidus was hitting Nida with a stick... No Riku in sight. Wakka looked at Sora who was still in his own little world.

"Sora. Where's Riku?" He demanded, a slightly panicked tone creeping into his voice. Sora looked up at him, looking startled. The brunette glanced around; looking for his best friend who he could've swore was standing right beside him a minute ago.

"He was standing right here when I saw the odd tree thing." Sora said, looking slightly panicked himself. Wakka raised an eyebrow at him; Sora always was an odd one, especially with that tail which everyone knew was there, but he hid it anyways. Wait a second...

"What odd tree thing? It wasn't a monster right, ya?" Wakka asked, eyes widening as he came to a realization. If a tree monster ate Riku, Mrs. Riku's Mom (also known as Mrs. Meru) would never forgive him, which meant she wouldn't let him have any of her cookies and she made the best cookies in the islands. And that meant he had to take action.

Wakka turned around and shouted: "TIDUS! QUIT HITTING NIDA WITH A STICK AND COME ON! WE'VE GOT TO SAVE RIKU FROM A TREE MONSTER SO MRS. RIKU'S MOM WILL GIVE US COOKIES!" This greatly confused Sora, who hadn't even said there was a monster, much less a tree monster.

"YAY! COOKIES!" Tidus said happily, a stupid grin appearing on his face as he and Wakka ran out of sight. And Sora was now even more confused; they weren't even heading in the right direction. He found himself wondering if all children were like this or if it was just Wakka and Tidus.

Suddenly a pale hand came out of the gap where he was staring at earlier and motioned for him to follow. Sora stared at it in horror and did what any normal seven year-old boy would do; he screamed bloody murder.

The hand was quickly followed by a silver head, which glared at him with sea-green eyes. "Would you stop screaming and come on, I want to show you something." Riku demanded as Sora stared at him with wide eyes. Riku's eyes narrowed. "Well are you coming?" Sora nodded and Riku smiled brightly at him, reaching out and snagging his wrist.

The darkness within the tree roots reminded him of someplace, Sora almost expected to be able look down and finding sparkling green liquid below the area where they were standing. He shook his head, wondering once again where such odd thoughts came from, which lead to him wondering where he came from. He was the only islander with a tail and despite Riku's and his Mom's assurances that he was normal, he knew that he wasn't.

Riku led him to a cavern, which for a second looked like it was filled with old cooking utensils but changed when he blinked. Riku grinned at him and dragged him over to a place in the wall.

"Look, it's a door." Riku said, running his hand over the wooden surface. Sora's mind supplied that opening strange doors was bad, it often ended in long, grueling battles with ugly monsters and big ouches all over. But then again there was nearly always treasure on the other side as well, after you carved your path through the horde of monsters.

Riku stared at him, obviously waiting for him to say something. "I see that." Sora said, touching the door's smooth surface. Upon contact his world flashed and his vision went white.

RikuSoraKujaZidaneAxelRoxas

_Zidane..._

He watched as a young woman clad in a heavy white gown ran from a horde of shadow creatures, the gem in her staff glowing brightly as she threw spell after spell at her attackers.

_Where are you?_

A knight and a woman with an eye-patch stood at the gates of a castle, standing strong together against the darkness that threatened to overtake the land even though it was futile.

_Where have you gone?_

A rat-like woman clad in red attacked the creatures, stabbing them ruthlessly with her spear as she sought to defend her ruined homeland from yet another tragedy.

_Why have you not returned to us?_

A village of black mages and tailed-peoples was in panic as the creatures overtook them and at the center of the village stood a black mage child, his staff clutched tightly in his hands as he cast spell after devastating spell on the invaders.

_Why do you not come in our hour of need?_

The last summoner stood in front of the people she considered parents, ordering her eidolons to strike down as many creatures as they possibly could.

_Save us from the Darkness_

A redheaded man choked back a scream as his heart was stolen from him, that once familiar name on his lips as he was left empty and emotionless.

_As only you can..._

A star blinked out of existence as the heartless swallowed the world that was both unfamiliar and home to him.

RikuSoraKujaZidaneAxelRoxas

"Sora?" Riku asked as a tear ran down his friend's cheek. Sora shook his head as he cried. Riku tugged him into his arms, letting his friend sob into his shirt. He patted the boy's hair awkwardly, making the strands stick up in spikes as Sora mourned the loss of a world he could no longer remember.

Riku buried his face in his hair as he shook, rocking back and forth and rubbing Sora's back in what he hoped was a calming manner. He'd never seen his friend like this, Sora was always a happy, he always had a smile on his face. It was disturbing and he never wanted to see Sora cry again, ever.

He made a silent promise that he would protect Sora from the all evils of this world and others, no matter what the cost. He would keep that smile on Sora's face even if it was at the cost of his own life or humanity.

TBC

Thanks to all who read and reviewed and Special Thanks to **Firehedgehog** for giving me more ideas.

Oh and special note, I will write a one-shot for the first person who guesses which game Mrs. Riku's Mom a.k.a. the spectacular dancer Meru is from. That should be enough hints if you'd played it.

BloodyChaos: "Random Foreshadowing, MWAHAHA!"

Zach: "That's...nice."

Selene: "Can I go back to my corner now?"

BloodyChaos: " anyways, if you liked it please review."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Zach and the rest of my annoying muses.

A/N: I have another crossover fic up if anyone's interested, it's a HP/FF7 crossover that I've been planning to write for a long time. At the moment it's named 'Nameless' but soon will be changed to 'Harry Potter and the One-Winged Angel'

Warnings: Go read the first chapter.

Pairings: at the moment Zidane/Kuja. And I probably should've mentioned before (Zidane) Sora/Riku. Hinting of past Seifer/Squall. And really vague hinting of Tseng/Reno/Rufus (Blame Muse.)

"Hey kid, you alright?" A gruff voice demanded from somewhere nearby. Vivi groaned as a blunt object prodded at his hat. He batted at it weakly, eyes fluttering as he returned to the world of the living. He sat up and blinked.

He was in a place he'd never seen before which was very odd considering he'd been almost everywhere on Gaia and Terra was destroyed. It didn't look like it was near anywhere he was familiar with, which meant... He wasn't on Gaia anymore.

"TALK!" A loud female voice startled him from his thoughts. He jumped and turned towards the source and blinked.

No, he definitely was not on Gaia anymore. He had never even seen clothes like this before, and that included some of Tantalus's costumes.

"You must be new, I'm Seifer, this is Rai and Fuu. Welcome to Twilight Town." The blonde said warmly, indicating the large, dark skinned male and the pale, silver haired female beside him. The trio appeared to be between the ages of nine-ten years old, but there was an air about them that made them feel older.

"What's your name, Where you from, maybe we know someone you know, y'know?" The larger male, Rai asked, leaning forward and staring at the little mage. Seifer rolled his eyes.

"One question at a time dumbass." Seifer half-growled; Rai looked down at the ground properly chastised. He turned back to Vivi. "Now then, have you seen someone named Squall?"

Vivi shook his head. "Figures." Seifer snorted and blinked, looking over the mage's shoulder at someone who just arrived. A wide grin broke out over his face. "Hey Kuja, you know this guy?"

Vivi's eyes widened and he was almost scared to turn around, it had been three years since the disappearance of the mage and the thief. It couldn't possibly be the same person. A low chuckle came from behind him.

"Long time no see, Vivi." That familiar voice sounded and Vivi spun around only to find himself face to face with his greatest enemy only a whole lot younger. He then did what any self-respecting mage would do. He screamed and fainted.

RikuSoraKujaZidaneAxelRoxas

"Hey Riku, have you heard? There's some new girl who appeared on the islands." Sora said, grinning backwards over his shoulder at his best friend. Riku watched him with a smile on his face; there was no sign that something had been bothering him just five minutes ago.

"Like you and the others did." Riku stated, it was not a question. Hardly anyone actually had kids on the islands; they just waited for someone to randomly pop up.

Even Riku himself hadn't been born here, he had appeared with a bunch of adults. One of which, a redheaded man by the name of Reno swore up and down that he was Sephiroth and Cloud's love child whoever they were. Tseng usually bopped him upside the head for it and Rude wasn't as nice, he usually slammed Reno's head into the nearest flat surface.

"Wanna go see her?" Sora asked, somewhat anxiously. In the small part of his mind where he was still Zidane he wondered if maybe it was someone he knew or had known. Riku snorted; sometimes it was fun to meet new people. Sometimes it was just disturbing. He had never really gotten over the Wakka and Tidus incident as they now called it.

You see when Wakka arrived he was convinced Tidus was dead and when he saw Tidus he was convinced he had died and gone to heaven. It took Tseng, Rufus, a can of soda and Reno in a devil suit to convince him that he was indeed alive again. Riku, who was being baby-sat by the trio at the time, was scarred for life.

"Well Riku?" Sora asked again, knocking the silver-haired boy from his thoughts. He grinned up at his best friend and nodded, the mental scarring was worth the amusement and blackmail material.

RikuSoraKujaZidaneAxelRoxas

"Is she up yet?" Sora asked, peering over the bed at the red head. Riku raised an eyebrow and shook his head, the girl looked like a mix between Elena and Reno, only not quite as pretty. Tseng, whose house was the waystation for new arrivals until they got back on their feet or adopted, peeked his head in the door.

"Sora, Riku." He said nodding at the pair, his gold eyes glimmering in the light of the room. Sora grinned at him, he liked Tseng, partly because wherever Tseng was there was Reno and where there was Reno there was chaos. Tseng blinked and glared at something outside of the pair's line of sight. "Reno, get out of there."

There was a loud shout and a crash, Tseng winced and rushed to make sure Reno hadn't damaged the wall or himself. Riku's eye twitched and the tip of Sora's tail followed suit as the pair exchanged glances.

"Kawaii!" An unfamiliar female voice shouted just before Sora was glomped into the ground. Riku glared at the redheaded menace who dared glomp his Sora. "Neko-Chan!" She squealed, playing with Sora's tail.

Reno stepped into the room, a lampshade on his head and stared at her for a second. He shook his head. "Just what we need, a fangirl." He muttered before leaving the room.

TBC

Thanks to all who read and reviewed and of course **FireHedgehog** whose idea this fic actually is.

BloodyChaos: "It was short, but it explained a few things and introduced Kairi.

Zach: "You made her a fangirl!"

BloodyChaos: "Hey, it worked... I happened to like Kairi a bit, after KHII anyways. Once I decided that she wasn't going to get in the way of Sora and Riku..."

Zach: "I don't want to know.

BloodyChaos: "Anyways reviews would be appreciated."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Zach and the rest of my annoying muses.

A/N: I... have finally defeated the evil writer's block... Oh and if anyone's wants to know about updates or what I'm working on at the moment or wants to know why I'm not updating, just visit my livejournal, my screenname's **AlternateChaos**

Warnings: Go read the first chapter. Some Language...

Pairings: at the moment Zidane/Kuja (Zidane) Sora/Riku. Hinting of past Seifer/Squall and Tseng/Reno/Rufus (Blame Muse.)

Kairi, Riku had decided, was the stalker-fangirl from hell. Not only did she follow Sora around twenty-four seven but she insisted on squealing at the top of her lungs whenever Sora did something cute (which was often). And she took pictures, lots of them.

What was worse was that she had convinced all the girls on the islands to stalk Sora and they had now formed the Riku and Sora Fanclub because apparently girls liked him just as much as they liked Sora. The two boys had no peace anywhere except inside their homes and at Tseng/Reno/Rufus's house. Ms. Meru insisted that celebrities have privacy in their own home, Sora's mother thought they were all retards and Reno had some kind of Vendetta against fangirls.

Needless to say, the pair spent many hours over at Tseng/Reno/Rufus's house plotting at ways to get back at the evil fangirls. Or rather Reno and Riku plotted ways to get back at the fangirls, Sora ate cookies and went along with it.

The latest attempt involved pancake syrup, colored feathers and Sora's least favorite pair of boxers.

"AAAGGHHHH!"

It would've been funnier if it hadn't been Sora's mother Rose that had been caught in it.

RikuSoraKujaZidaneAxelRoxas

Rose's eye twitches as she surveys the eight year-old, the seven year-old and the twenty-seven year-old standing in her kitchen. Riku looked repentant, Sora looked sheepish and Reno, well Reno looked like he'd do it again in a heartbeat.

"Boooyyyss." She hisses in that deadly quite tone of hers, looking quite threatening despite colorful feathers and syrup that were in her hair. Reno's grin grows wider as Riku and Sora look down.

"Yes ma'am?" Reno says, still cheerful after all it wasn't like he could get in trouble. Rose's dark purple eyes flash angrily and she zeroes in on the redhead.

"I suspect you were the mastermind in all this." She says coolly, picking up the phone to call Tseng. Reno blinks as she dials in a number, a dangerous grin on her face. "Hello Tseng, do you know what your lover has been up to?" Pause. "Let's just say it involves a pair of my son's boxers, feathers, syrup and my hair." Another pause and a glance towards the paling Reno. "Alright then I'll see you in a couple of minutes."

"Da...Bless it." Reno mutters, casting a glance in the direction of his partners in crime. Rose scowls at him before turning her gaze towards Riku and dialing another number.

"Hello Meru, Could you come over here for a moment? I think it's time you and I put a stop to this fangirl problem." Rose pauses and sighs. "Yes I got caught in a fangirl trap. You can see when you get here, good bye." Rose slams the phone down, muttering about crazy winglys who never grow up.

Five minutes later found Meru and Rose plotting at the table and Reno hand-cuffed to Rufus and dragged out of the house while Riku and Sora were sent to Sora's room.

Meru and Rose decided to sell pictures and various other things to the fangirls in exchange for them not stalking their sons, the fangirls quickly agreed seeing that Rose had her rapier and Meru her hammer, which was several times bigger than them. So Riku and Sora had peace, save for the occasional stalking from Kairi.

Seven years passed in this manner...

TBC

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing and special thanks to **Firehedgehog **for inspiring me .

BloodyChaos: "I bet you all know what's coming next."

Zach: "Restraining Order?"

BloodyChaos: "Noo . Next Chapter will be the start of KH 1 and a peek at how Vivi and Kuja are doing."

Zach: "I would've put a restraining order on the little brats.

BloodyChaos: "Anyways reviews and comments would be appreciated ."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Zach and the rest of my annoying muses.

A/N: Hi guys, tis been a while since I last updated... I've been lazy and had to go to school... Weekends are good, weekends with inspiration are better. And this has actually been a week in coming, apologies to **Firehedgehog** for not typing it up sooner...

Warnings: Go read the first chapter. Some Language...

Pairings: at the moment Zidane/Kuja (Zidane) Sora/Riku. Hinting of past Seifer/Squall and Tseng/Reno/Rufus (Blame Muse.)

"Stupid Scary Stalker Fangirls." Riku swears under his breath as the pair runs for their lives. Sora smirks as they weave around various trees.

"Stupid Scary Stalker Fangirl Riku. There's only one." Sora says, smiling with some amusement at this. Only Kairi insisted on continuing to stalk them even though their mothers had played various mean pranks on her.

"Shut up Sora." Riku growls as they duck into the one place Kairi dared not go: The Secret Place. Sora snickers, much to Riku's displeasure. They tussle for a bit but stop when they notice something odd.

"It's... glowing?" Sora says, blinking in confusion as he stared at it. Riku shakes his head. Rabid fangirls forgotten for the moment.

"So it is..." He states, one hand cautiously reaching towards it. Sora's incident with this had never really faded from his mind and to tell the truth, he had never really forgiven the door for causing it.

His vision blurred as his hand made contact. He distantly hears Sora shouting his name as the ground rushes up to meet him and then darkness.

He watches horrified as the darkness that lurks in the corners of the world overwhelms it. He shivers as he watches Sora attempt to fight the darkness, hears the cold laughter of the unnamed enemy as Sora falls and his heart is taken.

He blinks and opens his eyes, vaguely aware that Sora is screaming his name and rises to his feet. His eyes are blank as he walks out of the secret place. He knew there was only one thing to do.

To save Sora from the Darkness he would have to become it.

It was time to call his father.

RikuSoraKujaZidaneAxelRoxas

"Hey Vivi, how are you holding up?" Seifer asks, looking down at the little mage curiously. He had never figured out why Vivi had seemed so scared of Kuja those first couple of days when now he was the closest to Kuja. Vivi blinks and looks up from the spellbook Kuja had lent to him.

"I'm... fine." Vivi says, adjusting his hat nervously as the posse stared at him. He wasn't really comfortable around them for some reason, he though it had something to do with the fact that they felt older than they were.

"Kuja. Where." Fuu demands, her visible red eye looking for the silver haired mage. Vivi blinks again, Kuja had been spending most of his time in the mansion. He didn't know what he was doing but it had to be important. He hadn't seen him in days.

"Speak of the Devil..." Seifer says, whistling at something out of Vivi's line of sight. Kuja strolls by casually, a bag draped over his shoulder as he stares up at the sky. "Yo, Kuja." Seifer yells, waving enthusiastically at the mage.

Kuja stops and blinks, staring at the trio and Vivi with slightly narrowed eyes. His unworried look is instantly replaced with a suspicious one. Those three were always trouble.

"Kuja man, we was looking for you, ya know." Rai says, scratching his head in confusion at the suspicious glare Kuja was sending their way.

"No I didn't, but I was looking for you." Kuja states, regarding the trio of miscreants with a careful eye. His eyes landed on Vivi and softened slightly, but only slightly. "I want you to look after Vivi while I'm gone." Kuja says, turning around to depart.

"Where are you going?" Vivi calls after Kuja's retreating back. He had something of an inkling but he couldn't be certain. After all voluntary travel between worlds wasn't possible. Kuja pauses and looks over his shoulder at them, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"To find Zidane." He says and then disappears in a shower of purple sparks. The posse looks at each other and blink, then look at Vivi as he waves goodbye.

"Who's Zidane?" Seifer asks, scratching his nose. In all the years he's known Kuja he had never heard him mention the name Zidane only that he was looking for someone. Vivi blinks and tries to come up with someway to describe the hero of his world.

"Kuja's Squall..." Vivi says, recalling the many, many times he and Kuja had been dragged into tearing apart the town looking for newcomers just to find out they weren't who Seifer...and Kuja had been looking for.

Seifer's eyes brightened a little at that, he had never even considered that Kuja was in love with whoever he was looking for. He found himself identifying with the mage for the first time since he had arrived.

"I hope he finds him then." He says, a smile on his face as he looks up at the sky. Vivi, Rai and Fuu nod. From that point on Vivi was an honorary member of the group.

RikuSoraKujaZidaneAxelRoxas

"Selphie, Have you seen Riku?" Sora asks, frowning slightly as he looks towards the horizon. He had been looking for the silver-hair for hours now, it was beginning to get dark and he was starting to get worried.

Selphie blinks, green eyes confused. "I thought he was with you." She says, looking to where Kairi had been duct-taped to a tree for acting like a stalker-fangirl. Tidus and Wakka were doodling on her face, much to her displeasure.

"He was, but..." Sora sighs, wondering how to explain the strange incident to someone who was too scared to step foot into the cave. Something had happened to Riku. He didn't know how to explain it, but there was something off about that door.

He still didn't know what to think about the vision he had been granted by it. He felt as though he had known each of those people personally and cared for them greatly. Not for the first time, he wished he could remember his life previous to his arrival on this island.

"But..?" Selphie prompts, waving her hand in front of his face to get his attention. Sora blinks and stares at her, shaking his head.

"It's nothing." He says, waving her off. Selphie looks as though she doesn't believe him but leaves it alone. After all she had her secret too, even though she couldn't remember much of her past. "Is it just me or is it getting really dark?"

Rinoa's scream shatters the air, causing most of the kids playing to go into high alert. Sora instinctively reaches for something at his waist and blinks when he doesn't find it. Selphie grabs her jumprope and moves into an attack position as Nida and Quistis rush to stand beside her, play spear and a vine in their respective hands.

"The tree monster has returned. Right, ya?" Wakka says, moving to stand beside Sora who is staring blankly at the sword in his hand. Rinoa bursts through the bushes, Angelo right beside her. Her brown eyes franticly glancing behind her as they run.

"MONSTERS!!" She shrieks upon seeing them. She ducks behind them whimpering, clutching to Selphie like a lifeboat. Selphie wrinkles her nose.

"Rinoa why don't you make your self useful and untie Kairi." Tidus sneers as he walks up to join them, jerking a thumb over his shoulder in Kairi's general direction. Rinoa sniffs and moves to obey.

"Have you seen Riku?" Sora asks anxiously as something rustles in the bushes. Tidus scratches his neck with his free hand as Wakka eyes the bushes warily.

"I thought I saw him on paopu island a little whi...What in the hell is that thing?" Wakka shouts as a shadowy-thing emerges from the bushes followed by many more of it's brethren. Sora stares at it, something about it was familiar. Something about a big tree and a silver haired man.

"Oh my god Riku!!" He shouts, running off towards the island. The others stare at him for a second and shrug.

"Get Away from me!!" Rinoa shrieks as more of the creatures swarm her, ignoring the others. She tries to beat them off with her hands and curses the fact that she wasn't a close combat fighter.

"Eeekkk!! IT ATE HER HEART!!" Selphie shrieks as the glowing pink object floats upwards and Rinoa's body fades from view. The others stare at the blank space in shock. Wakka and Tidus exchange looks.

"Stay together!!" Tidus shouts, pulling Kairi behind him and motioning for the others to make a circle around her. She was the only one without a weapon or weapon's training.

"What do we do?!" Selphie wails, wishing that a brunette with cold blue eyes was here to guide them. Quistis and Nida unknowingly mimicking her wish. Wakka glances at Tidus, whose blue eyes are set and determined.

"We fight!" he growls out, the stick in his hand flickering and becoming a sword at least twice the length of his body. Wakka nods, his blitzball glowing and growing spikes. Selphie blinks, comparing him with the brunette of her vision. She nods.

"Right." She says, determined as her own weapon is replaced with something more dangerous looking. Quistis and Nida's follow suit. The swarm attacks.

RikuSoraKujaZidaneAxelRoxas

"RIKU!!" Sora shouts, racing over the bridge to where the silver-haired boy is standing. "I've been looking everywhere for you." He pants out, slumping forward from exertion. He glances up at the other boy through his bangs. "We're being attacked by... something. We have to leave now." He gasps out, grabbing Riku's wrist.

"No." Riku states coldly, twisting his arm out of Sora's grip. He stares coldly at his best friend, even though inside he was hurting from the idea of having to do this. But it wouldn't work any other way.

"Riku..." Sora says, confused by the sudden change in demeanor. Riku smirks coldly at him.

"Can't you feel the darkness calling Sora?" He asks in a sickly-sweet tone of voice as darkness laced with purple light gathers behind him. Sora watches eyes wide as Riku steps back into the darkness, one hand extended towards him.

Sora grabs at it, his grip slipping as Riku disappears into the darkness. He yelps as it sucks at his hand, covering his whole body. He struggles against it as it threatens to swallow him.

_Zidane._ A voice whispers on the corners of his mind, echoing throughout him and driving the darkness away. Bright light floods the area.

He is left abandoned on the island, a confused look on his face as he stares at the unfamiliar weapon in his hand.

It was shaped vaguely like a key, though an overly gothic one. It was decorated with elaborate swirls and gave Sora the feeling as though he was flying on a dragon.

"Zidane?" He questions, looking at the silver and purple weapon in his hand. A single silver feather hung from the delicate chain dangling from the hilt.

_No, Kuja. _His memory supplied.It brought to mind a flash of silver hair, a smug smile and a dragon flying away.

"Kuja." He repeats, one hand running down the blade reverently. Shaking his head as the shadow creatures began to swarm, he moved to attack.

TBC

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing, your comments were very much appreciated.

BloodyChaos: "Ooohhhh that just gives me shivers..."  
Zach: "What does?"  
BloodyChaos: "Just the thought of that keyblade, the image I have in my mind is just soo pretty. Anyways reviews would be appreciated.."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Zach and the rest of my annoying muses.

A/N: Once again I was delayed from updating for an indeterminate amount of time, apologies to all.

Warnings: Go read the first chapter. Some Language...

Sora pants heavily, leaning up against a palm tree as he wipes sweat from his forehead. It felt as though he had been fighting for days, though it was only a few hours. No matter how many of the creatures he killed their numbers remained the same. Kuja felt heavy and unfamiliar in his hand, but familiar all the same. His hands longed for something shorter and lighter, more suited for quick, darting slashes and stabbing than slicing.

He had not seen neither hide nor hair of the others since Riku's disappearance and it slightly worried him, but he had a feeling the others had deeper talents than they realized. Besides as young as Tidus was now he still was an accomplished leader and a warrior, he would keep the others safe just as well as he (_Zidane_) could.

Sora pauses, the keyblade still embedded in one of the shadow creatures. That name again, why did he keep hearing that name. Who was Zidane? Was he Zidane? Sora ponders for a second and then shrugs, his body fluidly moving back into battle stance as he scans the area for an exit or an escape.

His eyes alight on the strange door that was now guarding the entrance to the secret place. Ever so slowly, fighting the strange shadow beings every step he makes his way over to it. It opens as he approaches, revealing a figure veiled in light.

She was facing away from him, her orange and white garb strangely familiar to him. Her dark hair was cut short at her shoulders, the edges looking as though they had been shorn away with a knife. She turned to him, a smile in her eyes as she greets him.

_Zidane_

"Sora!!" He blinks and the vision fades into the short redheaded form of Kairi. He looks around, confused as Kairi throws her arms around him and weeps loudly into his shoulder.

"Where are the others?" The words escape his lips before he's even aware of saying it. Kairi looks up at him, her violet eyes red and tear-stained. Sora vaguely hears the battle-awakened part of his awareness informing him that Kairi was the only one on the island without any battle-training whatsoever.

"I... I don't know." She sniffs, releasing Sora and wiping her tears away.

She felt like such a child compared to all the others, even after she had been untied she had continued to be a weakness. She had no weapon, no fighting skills. The others and Sora, they were so strong, so calm. Even faced with the stuff of nightmares they had calmly picked up their weapons and fought, unwilling to allow the darkness to have hold over them right up until the end.

"They disappeared in sparkles of light." She says, picturing the looks on their faces as they simply dissolved into light. The creatures hadn't been anywhere around; they had simply faded after reaching the secret place.

"What did you say?" Sora demands as the world around them begins to fade. Kairi lets out a shriek as sparkling purple lights descend over her and leave Sora standing alone. He looks around at the nothingness around him, recognizing the chunk of land he was standing on as part of the beach.

­_Fight and prove that you are still the hero you once were._ Echoes through his mind as his shadow twists up and becomes a towering monster. He stares at it, his mouth agape in shock.

"What's going on here?" He cries as he dodges a swipe of it's hand, Kuja appearing in his hand in a shower of silver and purple light. He swings at it; it's flesh fading away where it connects. He jumps higher than he thought was possible and stabs the thing in the neck.

It falls, dust rising up in clouds. Sora coughs, waving a hand in front of his face to clear the air. The hairs on his neck stand up as he feels energy gathering up behind him, he barely has time to let out more than a squeak he's sucked up into a vortex of light.

TBC

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing

BloodyChaos: "I thought that would be a good place to end it, next chappie will have what happened to the others, more Kuja, Vivi and Seifer and finally, Sora's arrival at Traverse Town.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Zach and the rest of my annoying muses.

A/N: I've been torn between goofing off and writer's block, but I do have at least a couple of months off from everything (I graduated in January, too late to start taking other classes.)

Much love to **Firehedgehog** without her this wouldn't have been possible.

Warnings: Go read the first chapter. Some Language...

"Wha?!!" Sora screeches as he was transported through space, landing with a thump in a darkened alley. He glances around curiously, not recognizing anything around him, the keyblade clutched tightly in his hand. He sighs, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes.

He didn't know how long he slept and it really didn't matter, but when he awoke a strange looking dog was licking his face. He could only hope that it didn't have rabies. Then it hit him, Destiny Islands really was gone and he had no clue what was going on.

"Where am I?" He asks the dog, not really expecting an answer but a part of his mind told him that you never really knew. A picture of a frog with a mustache lecturing on something pops into his head and he bites back a giggle. The dog (who was yellow and deformed) barks once and runs off, but not before looking back at Sora as though indicating that he should follow.

An insistent pull makes itself known in his mind, it's voice telling him that he was about to miss something very important if he didn't move right now. Groaning he got up, dusting himself off with his free hand before rushing out of the alleyway.  
"Oomph!" And ran straight into someone else. Rubbing his nose, he looks up and meets a pair of dark blue eyes. He is struck by a sudden sense of familiarity and then realizes he is staring. "Ah ha ha Sorry bout that." Sora says, laughing nervously, ruffling his hair as he backs away, Kuja glittering in his other hand.

The stranger regards him with chilled amusement, wind ruffling his silver hair. "It's ok." He says, straightening his clothes on impulse. Sora continues to stare at him, his eyes narrow slightly upon noticing. "Do I know you from somewhere?" He asks, something in the boys manner reminding him of something.

"No, I don't think so." Sora says, shaking his head, mussed spikes bobbing along with his movements. With a shrug Kuja walks away and Zidane watches him go.

RikuSoraKujaZidaneAxelRoxas

Kairi yawns, stretching slightly as she rejoins the world of the living. Rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hand she glances about her and screams, memories of the invasion and the fighting coming back to her. The door to the room slams open and a woman runs in, ragged dark hair flying about her face as she scans the room for any threat.

Kairi screams again, not recognizing the woman even remotely, calling out for Riku, for Sora, anyone as the woman relaxes slightly, seeing no obvious threat. She approaches the bed, moving with a grace only royalty, nobility and heroes can pull off. Kairi shrinks away shouting for help and is silenced by the woman's hand over her mouth.

"Please be silent, you are in a place of sanctuary. No harm will come to you while you are here." She says, her dark eyes calm and serious. Kairi is reminded of the presence that she had felt when Sora first came into the secret place. "Now if I remove my hand will you be quiet?"

Kairi nods, her eyes wide as the finely boned hand moves away. "Who are you?" She demands, eyeing the woman with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion. The woman laughs, the sound echoing through the room.

"I am former Queen Garnet til Alexandros the Sixteenth of Alexandria, more commonly known as Dagger." She states, straightening her orange and white garb. She smiles benignly, holding her hand out to the redheaded girl. "Now who might you be."  
"Kairi, former Princess of Hollow Bastion." She says, not knowing where the last part came from, reaching out to clasp hands. She returns the smile and the older woman gently leads her out of the room and introduces her to the rest of the refugees, among them was Beatrix, Steiner and a tattooed boy about her age by the name of Zell and his trench-coat wearing friend, Irvine.

RikuSoraKujaZidaneAxelRoxas

"Wow..." Selphie utters, her eyes wide as she stares at the view before her. The others glance around them with awe, sticking close to their leader as they inspected their surroundings. "It's beautiful." She says, sharing a look with Quistis as they watched the trains pass underneath them.

"We should find out where we are, try to find the others." Tidus says, scratching the back of his neck as he looks up at the reddish sky. Wakka nods as a small black blur flies around them and comes to a stop an inch from Wakka's nose.

"Wakka, Tidus and friends, welcome to Twilight Town." A tiny, fairylike Lulu says her mouth turned up in a rare smile as Wakka and Tidus stare at her in shock.

"Lu?" Wakka manages to voice, staring at his miniaturized friend. She nods, a relieved look on her face as the other three exchange confused looks.

"Glad to see you haven't forgotten me." She says, smile fading into sternness. Her eyes flash as she places her hands on her hips, glaring at the pair. "Just where in the hell have you two been?" She demands harshly.

Tidus laughs. "It's a long story." Lulu frowns.

"Tell me." She says, crossing her arms. And so they did, Selphie, Nida and Quistis occasionally adding bits and pieces to the tale.

RikuSoraKujaZidaneAxelRoxas

"Hey Seifer!!" Olette yells, running after the blonde boy. He turns to face her, a frown on his scarred face. "Another group of wanderers appeared on the edge of town, if you hurry you can meet them."

Seifer's face brightens. "Where are they?" He asks, his heart swelling with hope. He had a good feeling about this one.

"Sunset Terrace, they're talking to Lulu right now and from what I overheard they should be a while." Seifer nods and rushes off, pausing just before he gets out of Olette's sight.

"Thanks." He says over his shoulder and runs off. Olette watches him go with a smile, hoping that one of them was his Squall. Their individual groups may not always get along, but Seifer was still one of them and if she could help him find his one true love then there was no reason she shouldn't.

That Seifer had promised her pictures if she helped only sweetened the deal.

It was so romantic, any Yaoi fangirl would've done the same.

RikuSoraKujaZidaneAxelRoxas

"... and then there was this giant sparkly light and next thing we know we're standing right here wondering how the hell we got here." Tidus explains, rubbing his head where Selphie smacked him for swearing. Lulu nods, floating in front of them.

"Nearly all of us arrived that way, well except for one, but he figured out how to leave this place and we're not quite sure how he did it." Lulu says sagely, looking up at the sky as though expecting Kuja to come down from it. Hearing a shout in the distance she turns and is suddenly reminded of something. "By the way, are any of you named Squall?"

"Squall?" Selphie repeats, furrowing her brow. A picture of a short brunet wielding a huge, glowing gun/sword flashes through her mind.

"Squall?" Quistis says, her eyes looking sky ward. The memory of a boy in uniform running from a huge metal spider, the chill creeping down her spine as she fired off round after round at it.

"Squall?" Nida blinks, as he said the name a pair of blue-gray eyes flashed in front of him.

"Squall!!" Seifer shouts, running up to the group. Everyone blinks and the four SeeD stare at each other.

"Seifer!" Selphie, Quistis and Nida shout, the first in enthusiasm, the second in surprise and the third in horror.

"I take it you know each other." She says dryly, her eyes amused as she stared at them. Selphie jumps on Seifer, so happy to see a familiar face while the other two stare in shock.

"SEIFER!! WHERE!!" Fuu demands loudly as she and Rai make their appearance on the scene. They pause and there is much rejoicing.

TBC

Thanks to all who read and review...

BloodyChaos: "Ohh my aching fingers."

Zach: "I told you it was unwise to type it all in one sitting."

BloodyChaos: "And I told you to shut up, now if you liked please review."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Zach and the rest of my annoying muses.

A/N: Fear me and my crazy updatedness... **waves flag**

Much love to **Firehedgehog** without her this wouldn't have been possible.

Warnings: Go read the first chapter. Some Language... A mention of Lloyd/Dart(I'm such a yaoi fangirl, it's not even funny), mpreg.

"...I am so totally lost it's not even funny." Sora sighs, shoulders slumping as he glances around at the unfamiliar setting. His eyes land on something rather unusual and he blinks.

"And why is there a giant keyhole in the wall?" He asks himself and sighs again, running a hand through his messy hair, the brown locks spiking up in his trademark fashion. He blinks again as something whizzes by his nose, landing at his feet with a metallic clatter.

"A... Keychain?" He mutters, picking the object up and examining it. It was a simple chain that appeared to be fashioned from some clear metal, a small blue snowflake hanging from the end of it. A flash of light and suddenly there was a heavy weight in his hand. Sora finds himself staring at a graceful key-like weapon; it's line's smooth and flowing where Kuja's were elegant and feathery. It was blue and white; it's surface shimmering in the light of the lamps.

Somewhere in his mind he recalled a being like this, had felt the same presence once before. He stares at the keyblade, blue eyes wide as a female voice whispers in his mind, bringing with it the memory of arctic winds and tall glaciers.

"You are..."

_Shiva..._

"Shiva, Goddess of ice and snow." He says out loud, feeling cool (as though she could be anything else) amusement flood through his mind. There was a feeling of agreement and the willingness to fight by his side. He smiles brightly, bright blue eyes fading to a darker color for a moment as he greets her with warm familiarity, somehow knowing they had fought side by side before.

"It seems Shiva likes you kid, she doesn't take to just about anyone." A dark male voice says from somewhere behind him, he whirls to face the source, keyblade clutched tightly in his hand. Bright blue eyes meet blue grey ones. "But then I would expect nothing less from the keyblade master."

The man steps closer, dark brown hair shadowing his face as he regards the younger male. Sora is struck by the feeling of gazing into a mirror, the older male looked near identical for him, well if he ever brushed his hair he would. The other was clad in tight leather with lots of belts adorning random places, a charm like the one Sora had found hanging around his neck.

"Who are you?" Sora asked curiously, tilting his head to the side as Shiva's tittering laugh rings through his head.

_Squall Leonhart._ Icy cobwebs brush against the edges of his mind, filling it with pictures of the same brunet only much, much younger.

"My name is Leon."

RikuSoraKujaZidaneAxelRoxas

"Ok I only have one question..." Reno announces, looking around the place curiously. Tseng sighs and Rufus, who was unfortunate enough to still be handcuffed to the adventurous redhead twitches. "Where are we?... Oh Shiva, Cloud!!" Reno screeches and throws himself at the blonde, knocking him into a wall.

"Reno?!" Cloud manages to gasp out before Reno followed by Rufus glomps him. Tseng shakes his head, not really relieved by seeing the blonde, but it wasn't unwelcome either.

"Did you steal Vincent's cape or something?" The green-eyed troublemaker asks upon releasing the blonde. Cloud stares at him and shakes his head.

"Vincent let me borrow it while I'm fighting in the arena, he says it makes me look dark and mysterious." Cloud says as Reno proceeds to dance around him, that making Rufus move around as well. Tseng blinks as something occurs to him.

"Cloud, have you seen Sephiroth by any chance?" The Wutaiian male asks, glancing about the dusty place warily, as if expecting the silver haired psychopath to jump out at them at any moment. Cloud shakes his head.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday, why?" Blue eyes blink in confusion, focusing on the darkest of the bunch. Tseng shakes his head.

"No reason." The Turk leader says, gold eyes looking skyward before darting back to the blonde and blinking. "Wait yesterday?" Cloud stares at him for a second and then realizes that while it may feel like they've been around forever (being around Reno tended to do that) they've only just arrived.

"Yeah, he and I live together now, we being the only two from our world here in the coliseum. Everyone else is in Traverse Town..." Cloud says, scratching his head. "Where have you guys been anyways? Is there anyone else with you? We haven't seen Barret, Marlene, Reeve or anyone from Shinra since..." he trails off, thinking that it didn't need to be said.

"We've been living in a place called Destiny Islands, it was pretty much a mix between Costa De Sol and Wutai." Rufus explains, trading info with the other blonde. "Rude, Elena and your son were with us, oh and that Soldier guy, the dead one, Zack was there too." Cloud blinks again.

"My son?" He asks, glaring daggers at Reno who grins innocently.

"Don't look at me, I didn't tell them nothing. Especially about the part where Hojo experimented on you and made you preggers with Sephiroth's illegal love-child." Reno says, waving his hands as if to stave off an attack. Cloud sweatdrops and Rufus sighs, holding a hand to his head.

"Reno... You just did. And I believe you mean illegitimate love-child, not illegal." Rufus says, trying to quail the impulse to strangle the redhead by reminding himself that he was still handcuffed to him. Reno blinks and looks at him.

"You mean it isn't illegal for Sephiroth to have kids?" Reno asks and there is a collective sigh.

"Reno, you are an idiot..." Cloud says, speaking the words that were on everyone's mind.

Reno looks at him pointedly and says: "And you're a freak, unless you happen to know another spiky haired blonde man who just happened to get pregnant with a silver haired man's child." Mutely Cloud points to a couple standing a couple yards away. The Turks turn and blink, seeing a red-clad blonde, his dark, evil silver-haired lover and what appeared to be their daughter.

"You'd be surprised." Cloud comments, chuckling slightly at the shocked looks on their faces.

RikuSoraKujaZidaneAxelRoxas

"This is your fault." Rose growls as she and Meru make their way through the impossibly thick jungle. Meru's eye twitches as a large green leaf smacks her in the face.

"And how exactly is this my fault? Did I ask for those freakish shadow creatures to appear and invade our world again? No I didn't. I simply wanted to live what's left of my pathetic life on that island with my adopted son far, far away from any dangerous happenings, my whole world and my fiancé..." Rose pauses, wondering how she said all that without taking a breath. Meru looks at her and suddenly stops, remembering something. "And aren't you supposed to dead anyways?"

"Ahh the mysteries of the universe." Rose says, a mysterious smile on her face as she pushes through the underbrush, keeping a sharp eye out for snakes and the like. The Dragon Buster hung ready at her side; you never knew when an enemy (or a crazed ally) might attack.

Meru is left staring at the softly waving branches in a mixture of confusion and frustration. She looks at the sky and shouts: "Archangel Damn you Rose, That wasn't an answer." then rushes after her dark friend.

RikuSoraKujaZidaneAxelRoxas

"So you're saying I'm the only one who can save the world?" Sora stutters out, staring at the man _Squall _in a mixture of confusion and familiarity. The stoic male looks amused, his grey eyes lightening to blue.

"Worlds." Leon corrects, his face blank despite the fact that his eyes were clearly showing his amusement. Yuffie had yet to arrive, which in Leon's opinion was a good thing. She was always bugging him, unless of course a certain blonde was visiting _without_ his constant shadow.

Sora pauses for a moment to think, the whole save the world thing seems to be a bit familiar to him. His mother had helped save the world once, as Meru was fond of telling him. The Turks (as they called themselves) had continually told stories of how the had hindered and helped save the world. Wakka and Tidus occasionally whispered tales of Summoners and Sin during sleepovers. But that surely wasn't enough to spark such familiarity.

He shrugs, refocusing on Leon with a smile. "So where do I start?" Leon opens his mouth to speak just as Heartless flood the room.

RikuSoraKujaZidaneAxelRoxas

"Why hasn't anyone made a map of this place?" Kuja asks the air, resisting the urge to swear violently as he found himself face to face with the upper part of Third District for the fifth time in a row.

"Well gawsh maybe this fella doesn't know his way around." Kuja's eye twitches upon hearing the voice of his newly acquired stalkers.

"I don't know Goofy, maybe he's doing this on purpose." For a moment the silver-haired male considers his options. He could kill off those annoying pests who insisted on following him and still be hopelessly lost. Or he could push them over the railing, hopefully landing on the spiky brunet below, who he still needed to revenge himself on and enjoy the fireworks as they were devoured by the giant heartless below.

Of course he went with option #2 and a great teamwork (made from the fact that they would stalk Sora anyways if he said no) was born.

TBC

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing

BloodyChaos: "And so we finally get into KH1..."

Zach: "Praise the Goddess..."

BloodyChaos: "Reviews would be appreciated."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Zach and the rest of my annoying muses.

A/N: Fear me and my crazy updatedness... **waves flag**

Happy Birthday Fire-nee-chan. Hope you enjoy this chapter,

Warnings: Go read the first chapter. Or the last chapter.

"Why is everything upside down?" Sora screeched, clinging to the ceiling as heartless swarmed Donald and Goofy. Both the dog and the duck were perfectly fine as though the world suddenly being upside down was nothing new to them. A heartless decided to investigate the strange wailing creature on the ground (ceiling) and got kicked in the head for its troubles.

"I want to go home..." Sora wailed. Shiva appeared in his hand in a swirl of icy wind as he stood up and began to bludgeon the heartless to shadowy bits and floating hearts.

"Where it's safe..." _Smash!! _Donald and Goofy winced as Sora hit a Large Body into the air and then hit it toward a throng of heartless, scattering them like bowling pins.

"...without any odd creatures lurking about..." _Crash!! _The Large Body was hit into the air and then swung at again, crashing into the wall and disappearing into a fountain of green orbs and munny.

"...And the world was never suddenly turned upside down!" Sora screamed, icy keyblade slicing through the last of the heartless, leaving the young man panting angrily in a sea of items.

"Gawrsh Sora, you really got those heartless good." Goofy said, staring at the teenager with awe.

"Let's go find more, I don't think I've quite worked out my anger issues... And perhaps we'll find Alice while I'm killing things." Sora said, stalking off across the ceiling. Images of a castle turned upside down played across his mind, but he pushed it away. He could not deal with that right now, later maybe when he was sure gravity wasn't going to switch around on him and drop him on his head.

RikuSoraKujaZidaneAxelRoxas

"So... all you do here is fight?" Reno asked, scratching his neck as he looked around the desert-like coliseum. Cloud nodded. Sephiroth at his side as they strode towards the entrance. Rufus trailed behind the trio, his chained hand held in front of him just in case Reno started running.

"What do you get when you win then?" Reno asked again, trying hard to drag words past the ever-silent pair's lips. Sephiroth shrugged, Cloud ignored him and Rufus didn't know. Reno sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat.

"That is it!" He announced to the world, coming to a sudden stop. Rufus sighed, debating on whether to keep walking and drag with Reno with him, to stop while the redhead ranted or to turn around and go back to where Tseng, Elena and Rude had wisely decided to stay and arrange transport to this place called 'Twilight Town'.

His decision was made for him when Reno suddenly spun on his heel and started to stalk off in the other direction, unfortunately dragging him along for a ride.

"If you two don't want to talk, I'll go talk to the other silver-haired and blonde couple. I bet they're friendlier!" Reno shouted over his shoulder, heading towards where he had last seen the pair (apparently named Dart (the blonde) and Lloyd (the silver hair), muttering under his breath the whole time. Rufus sighed, praying that either Tseng found the handcuff key soon or the chain shattered before his sanity was completely lost.

RikuSoraKujaZidaneAxelRoxas

"Oh look a leaf, oh look another leaf... oh look yet another leaf..." Meru said sarcastically, glaring at Rose's dark-blue clad back. Rose continued on, steadfastly ignoring Meru as she cut a way through the jungle with her trusty Dragon Buster, thanking every god she knew that the blade's edge would never dull.

"Oh look a monkey that will quite possibly eat your soul if you do not shut up..." Rose snarled, pointing at the small baboon. It was almost cute, if it wasn't for the fact that it was glaring evilly at them. Meru shivered.

"I'll be quiet."

"Oh ho, what do we have here!! Jane darling, look natives!!"

And so Meru and Rose met Dr. Porter and his lovely daughter Jane.

RikuSoraKujaZidaneAxelRoxas

"Hey there missy..." Irvine called, sauntering up to the redheaded girl and giving her a once over. His buddy Zell trailed behind him, bouncing from foot to foot. "You haven't happened to know a boy named Squall have you?" Kairi blinked.

"Squall?" She repeated, tilting her head to one side as she ran it through her mind. She shook her head. "No sorry, I've heard of a Cloud though..." Reno and the other Turks (along with Rufus, though no one was sure what he had been) were fond of describing the blonde hero who held a strong resemblance to Sora with blonde hair.

"How 'bout a Selphie?" Irvine said, violet eyes warily watching the young redhead. Kairi smiled.

"I know a Selphie, she's a green-eyed energetic ball of energy in a yellow dress." She said laughing fondly as she recalled some of the things she and Selphie had thought up together. Irvine's face lit up.

"You've seen Selphie?" He couldn't believe it, it was almost to good to be true. Kairi nodded.

"Yep, she used to hang out with me on the beach though she usually spent most of her time with Quistis, Nida, Tidus, Wakka and..." Her face fell a bit as she recalled what had happened to the girl just shortly before the island disappeared. "Rinoa." Zell let out a whoop of joy, practically dancing around the room.

"They're alive Irv. They're still alive..." He shouted. "And if they're alive, then Seifer and Squall are too, all we have to do is find them... We still have hope." He grinned brightly at his friend who seemed to be awestruck. Kairi suddenly found herself in a tight hug as both Irvine and Zell glomped her.

"Thank you so much." They both whispered and then let her go, disappearing as fast as they had appeared. Kairi blinked again, wondering what exactly that was all about.

RikuSoraKujaZidaneAxelRoxas

"Not here either..." Kuja sighed, standing on the ruined beach of what had been Destiny Islands. He looked up at the black sky, watching what few stars you could see from a ruined world twinkle in the darkness. "Zidane, where are you?"

"Do I know you from somewhere?" A voice, brash and loud, demanded from behind him. Kuja turned, magic gathering in the palm of his hand as he turned to face the intruder. The Redhead held up his hands, a mocking smile on his face.

"My name's Axel. What's yours?" Kuja studied him for a minute, blue eyes suspicious. Something was not right here.

"Kuja." There was something familiar about the other, but it was a different kind of familiar than what he had felt from the boy in Traverse Town. That boy had simply reminded him of Zidane. This man reminded him of a skewed version of Zidane's friend, Blank.

"That name sounds really familiar, where have I heard that name before?" Axel questioned himself, crossing his arms and tapping a slender finger against his chin. He blinked, a sinister look appearing on his face. "Oh yeah, you're the one let the heartless into my home world..."

His eyes flashed, his hands suddenly at his sides as two very odd circular weapons appeared in his hands in a blinding flash of flame. "You're the one to blame for me losing my heart." Axel screamed and attacked.

RikuSoraKujaZidaneAxelRoxas

"What did that stupid duck think he was doing?" Sora grumbled under his breath as they walked through the jungle, uncaring that his companion did not speak English. "It's not like I don't know how to pilot an airship."

Sora paused, blinking. But he didn't know how to pilot an airship... In fact he didn't even know what an airship was so why did he think he knew how to pilot them. His vision flashed, pictures of several decks from one that resembled a pirate ship to one so oddly designed he wondered how it could fly swimming in front of his eyes. The _he _that was not him and yet was at the same time stood at the helm of every wheel, carefully piloting each vehicle with a skill Sora had just now learned he possessed.

Sora sighed. He was so confused.

TBC

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing

Oh and to my anonymous reviewer, the pair and their child from the last chapter are Dart and Lloyd from Legend of Dragoon... Not a common pairing, but in my opinion much cuter than canon.

BloodyChaos: "And...finished... This chapter may or may not be as long as the last ones... I really can't tell cause I changed my format..."

Zach: "It's cleaner now."

BloodyChaos: "Anyways if you liked please review... and while you're at it, wish **Firehedgehog** a happy birthday, it's the 14th."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Zach and the rest of my annoying muses.

A/N: heh heh, Why have I not updated like I said I would? Cause a certain someone got me hooked on GaiaOnline. If you're on there look me up, my name's **ChaosSilk.**

Worship **Fire-Chan**... or at least go read her fics...

Warnings: Go read the first chapter. Or the last chapter.

Rufus sighed, pulling Reno along as they ran away from a sword-wielding Lloyd who in turn was being chased by Dart who was leading a whole line of people. They were in this order: Cloud, Sephiroth, Tseng, Rude, Elena, Phil, Hercules and Hades.

Rufus and Reno were running for their lives, well Rufus was, Reno was having the time of his. He was only running because Rufus was pulling the chain so damn hard. Lloyd was trying to kill them for some imagined slight. Dart was trying to stop Lloyd from getting his ass handed to him by the maniacally laughing redhead. Cloud was going to kick Reno upside the head for causing problems. Sephiroth was chasing Cloud because he was bored. Tseng had finally found the handcuff keys. Rude was following Tseng. Elena joined in for the sake of chasing boys. Phil wanted to stop it all before it caused a scene... and a huge mess. Hercules thought it was a training exercise and Hades was trying to quietly off the Hero.

Now just before Zeus could join the fray (to chase Hades who was trying to kill his son) Rufus tripped and sent both himself and Reno flying into a wall which started a chain reaction. Lloyd was caught by Dart who dragged him back to their children silently, glaring at him with that look he has that meant Lloyd was in big trouble. Cloud got to kick Reno in the head, but that was before Sephiroth threw him over his shoulder and carried him off. Tseng unlocked the handcuffs, making Rufus do the dance of joy while Reno looked around dazed. Rude stood and watched while Elena chased Hercules, who was still running Phil was relieved that there wasn't any damage other than the huge dent in the wall where Reno's head hit. Hades disappeared because Zeus was glowering at him.

All in all it was a good run, Reno got what he deserved and Rufus was freed from his insanity.

Though I have to mention, five minutes later, the whole place fell to pieces.

Literally, not figuratively.

RikuSoraKujaZidaneAxelRoxas

Rose sipped her tea quietly and sighed, wondering where Sora was and what he was doing. She hoped he was ok and not freaking out or hurt or anything like that. She missed him and... It hurt.

She set her tea-cup down neatly on it's saucer, not missing the confused looks that Jane and Dr. Porter were sharing. Meru of course, was too busy shoving food in her mouth to notice.

"We're not from around here." She said by way of explanation and nearly fell out of her chair when a loud noise came from nearby. Not showing her shock, she idly glanced out the tent-flap. Beside her, Meru was gaping, trying to identify the source of the danger. Ms. Jane and Dr. Porter didn't seem alarmed, so Rose thought nothing of it.

She was, however, very alarmed when an evil looking man came in with a weapon, followed by a talking duck and whatever that thing was, both shouting her son's name.

If her Sora was hurt, heads were going to roll, starting with the duck's.

RikuSoraKujaZidaneAxelRoxas

Sora stared at the heartless. "Monkey Heartless... that's kind of..." He paused, dodging the thing's attack. "...Cute..." He hit it with Shiva, white sparkling snowflakes flying away from the point of contact like sparks. As far as Sora knew that was a keyblade thing. The monkey died, but not before summoning more Heartless.

And since Sora had a few more anger issues to work out, he was glad for the chance to hurt things.

Though when a jungle man interfered he wasn't quite sure whether to be happy or not.

He decided on simply pretending the man had clothes on and followed him

RikuSoraKujaZidaneAxelRoxas

"Soo... there's a beach?" Tidus asked Hayner, having been abandoned by Wakka and Lulu in favor of whatever those two liked to while being alone. Hayner nodded.

"And a school... Which you'll have to be enrolled in tomorrow." Hayner said, cracking a smile as Tidus swore violently. Olette and Pence watched, both looking very amused. "Seifer and the rest did that too..."

"But there's a beach." Tidus repeated after his swearing fit was over. He couldn't imagine living in a place without one. The beach, despite the fact that it was far away, made everything better.

TBC

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing, I adore you all... even those that don't review.

This chapter is short, but the next one will be longer and cover Rose and Sora's meeting, Tidus falling in love with struggling, Selphie stalking Setzer and much, much more...

Oh and I'd like to take some time out of my busy day to advertise a guild I joined on Gaia... **Organization XIII. **It's an Rp guild that was just formed.We really need members, there's not even 13 of us yet. And I have a special offer for you, if you join and tell me, I'll start an Organization XIII fic similar to Turks and Toothbrushes and you, my lucky one, will get to request anything you like. So rush off and join. But remember, you have to tell me that you saw this, or else I won't know.

Oh and one more thing, review.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Zach and the rest of my annoying muses.

A/N: heh heh, Why have I not updated like I said I would? Cause a certain someone got me hooked on GaiaOnline. If you're on there look me up, my name's **ChaosSilk.**

Worship **Fire-Chan**... or at least go read her fics...

Warnings: Go read the first chapter.

-----

"Mom!!"

"Sora!!"

And thus there was a joyful reunion. It ended with Donald getting kicked out of the tent and Meru popping out of her top. Rose was not amused and had them both hitch a ride to Traverse Town the instant Sora had resolved the issues here.

She was a little pissed she couldn't help much other than assist Leon in protecting the town. Traverse Town was so very boring compared to Destiny Islands.

RikuSoraKujaZidaneAxelRoxas

"Sooo... Traverse Town." Reno said, glancing around the place. "Does anyone else notice a striking resemblance to the slums of Midgar?" He asked, scratching his head.

"Reno..." Tseng sighed, realizing that Traverse did indeed look similar to the slums. Maybe it was the never-ending darkness.

"I never thought I'd be happy to see you five again." The Turks (and Rufus) turned at the familiar voice. Rose stood to their left, something similar to a smile on her face. "Maybe things will finally get interesting." She said, stalking off.

Reno stared after her, eyes wide. "Was that who I think it was? And was she smiling?"

"I think we may be seeing things." Rude said, speaking for the first time in a very, very long time. Silence fell over the group as they began to wonder if they had fell into an alternate universe.

RikuSoraKujaZidaneAxelRoxas

"You're Cloud right?" Sora asked the man who sat on the steps, a man who had just minutes before, wiped the floor with him in the arena. The blonde nodded.

"Cool... Can I have your autograph? Reno and Rufus told me so much about you." Cloud was stunned. Sora swore never to wash that hand again. Or at least he would try not to.

RikuSoraKujaZidaneAxelRoxas

"Setzer!!" The fangirls squealed as the gambler took the stage. He bowed, holding his struggle club in front of him like a sword.

"Oh you are so going down." Tidus swore, angry that the fans weren't screaming _his _name like they should. It brought memories of playing blitzball in a huge stadium, thousands of people screaming his name. Setzer just smiled mysteriously.

RikuSoraKujaZidaneAxelRoxas

"Does anyone else think that they may be wearing a bit too much clothing?" Sora asked, fanning himself as they made their way through the streets of Agrabah. Aladdin smirked, eyes dancing mischievously.

"If you want, you can take off your clothes. I'm not going to stop you." He said, grinning in a way that had he not been a Disney character, would've been perverted.

---

TBC

----

My fingers hurt.

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Zach and the rest of my annoying muses.

A/N: Well, I don't think anyone is reading this but Fire, and she knows what I'm up to most of the time. (Want to prove me wrong?)

Worship **Fire-Chan**... or at least go read her fics...

Warnings: Go read the first chapter. 

-----

"Are we..." Sora paused, looking around to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "...inside that huge whale?" Donald and Goofy nodded. Those big stupid grins firmly in place on their faces as they did so. Sora grimaced, his nose wrinkling up as the floor squished beneath him.

"Ewww..."

RikuSoraKujaZidaneAxelRoxas

Kuja was really starting to get annoyed. He had been to more worlds than he'd care to admit to in his search for his fellow genome, but none were as trying on his patience as the world he was currently residing in, including that one which had temporarily turned him into a lion. It was unbelievably hard to walk with four paws and keep one's hair in perfect condition.

It was harder when you had a tail instead of legs. In addition, being completely immersed in water while still being able to breathe was slightly more disturbing than it should be. This world was a bit too close to the worlds of Memoria for Kuja's comfort.

The talking fish did not help any, not at all.

Needless to say, Kuja was very pissed off/disturbed beyond all reason.

Zidane couldn't possibly be on this world.

He couldn't swim.

RikuSoraKujaZidaneAxelRoxas

Rose stared at Leon, dark blue eyes emotionless as she regarded him with something that was similar to contempt, but not quite. The former mercenary shifted, a scowl decorating his scarred face. Rose suppressed a smirk, instead settling for the blank look that had so unnerved Dart.

"Hey!" Meru screeched. Leon winced, which made Rose's inner smirk grow wider. "You do not want to start an angsting contest with Rose. She's had over a thousand years to perfect it." 

"Meru..." Rose growled, had she been a lesser woman her eyebrow would've been twitching. "What have I told you about telling people my age?" She hissed dangerously, reaching into her pocket to withdraw a small, dark navy orb. Meru took one look at the way the marble was shining and ran from the room, screaming like Rose had shot her in the arm.

RikuSoraKujaZidaneAxelRoxas

Not for the first time, Aerith found herself wondering if maybe she was a bit too nice. Since the Turks didn't have a place to stay just yet and Leon had his hands full with the two women who had arrived with the Keybearer, she had volunteered her nice, big, clean apartment until something opened up. Yuffie had offered hers as well, but Cid and Aerith had vetoed that, because not only was Rude allergic to cats (Yuffie had about twenty) but Reno and Yuffie was a combination that had destroyed many a mind.

Aerith was really starting to wish she had just agreed. In the two hours Reno had been here, he had already blew up half her kitchen appliances, broke her toilet, and turned her entire living room blue. Not to mention that she also had to put up with Rufus's bitching about things not being up to his high standards.

If Aerith had been a violent person, she would've already strangled someone. Thank the gods that Rude, Tseng and Elena were much, much quieter and usually kept to themselves while trying to lessen the effects of the others. Tseng was currently keeping Reno occupied in the bathroom, with what, Aerith didn't want to know as Reno kept making squeaky noises and begging for more. Rufus was on the couch, occasionally sneaking jealous glances at the bathroom door. 

Aerith didn't know what Rude and Elena were doing, but if one more thing blew up, she was taking her staff to someone's head.

RikuSoraKujaZidaneAxelRoxas

Lulu and Vivi, despite being black mages, did not get along well at all. In fact they could barely stand being in the same part of town as one another, much less being in the same room. Seifer had theorized that this was because Vivi was a pushover who went along with whatever everyone wanted him to do and Lulu was a dominating bitch who thought all black mages should be like her. Of course, he would never mention this in front of either mage, for fear of hurting the little one's feelings (which would get Kuja after his ass when he got back) and Lulu's deadly accuracy with Thundaga spells.

RikuSoraKujaZidaneAxelRoxas

Sora stared at his lower half for a second, blinking in confusion. He took a deep breath, resisting the urge to scream as water filled his lungs, then exhaled, closing his eyes and looking again. He ran a hand down his lower regions, trying to make sure. He looked at Donald and Goofy, a wild look shining in his eyes as the two awaited the expected squeal.

"OH MY ATMOS! I'M A FREAKING GIRL!" Which... had not been that. It was extremely odd that that had been the first thing to spring to the brunette's mind.

----

TBC

-----

Omakes: (written by Fire-chan)

1.

Sora: I have no little man!

Goofy: Little man?

Donald: He means his weiner

Goofy: He lost a hot dog... why don't we just buy another... Remember to share Sora. I like Ketchup

Donald and Sora: Not the food type...

2.

Chibi Sora: Riku.. why are you wearing underware outside?

Chibi Riku: Its swim trunks.. or at least mom tells me they are

C.Sora: Maybe its aliens... but what are they for?

C.Riku: They're for swimming

C.Sora: Swimming?

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing

Remember, reviews are loved.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Zach and the rest of my annoying muses

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Zach and the rest of my annoying muses.

A/N: The chapter before the end of the first game. And the long awaited meeting between Kuja and (Zidane) Sora. Kuja still has no clue what's going on.

Worship **Fire-Chan**... or at least go read her fics...

Warnings: Go read the first chapter.

0x0x0x0x0x

Sora fell to his knees as he watched his friends, the best friends he'd ever had aside from Riku and several people who appeared only in his deepest and most vague memories, walk away from him, following the keyblade. He snorted; some friends they were, abandoning him for Riku, who was currently not the Riku he knew, but some crazy, darkness-crazed being standing in the place of his Riku. Now, if it was Riku-Riku, not Dark-Riku, Sora could understand, 'cause Riku was extremely pretty when he wasn't being a little ball of angst and emo-ness.

It... hurt that they had just left him like that, without even a second glance. He had thought they were friends. Friends didn't leave friends just because they didn't have a keyblade. Of course, friends also didn't let friends blow up their houses, but that was a different story.

Sora looked up as footsteps approached, hurriedly wiping the tears that had fallen from his eyes as he stood and faced the newcomer. He blinked, tilting his head to the side as he stared at the newcomer. The stranger sneered, brushing his bangs back from his face. He felt familiar in a way that made Sora's heart ache. "You're pathetic." He announced scornfully, looking away.

Sora clenched his fists, looking down at the ground. He would've protested if the words hadn't rung with such truth. "But..." The stranger continued, stalwartly not looking in Sora's direction. "...You remind me of someone. He was... perhaps the most infuriating man I had ever met, always running around helping..." The taller male spat out the word 'helping' like it was some sort of curse. "...everyone he met, no matter who they were, or what they had done to him in the past. He was a good man."

His words tugged at Sora's heart, playing through his forgotten past. He felt as though he had heard these words before, though it had brought some sense of embarrassment, as though he had known the person whom the strange looking man was talking about. He blinked as the white-clad male spun about on his heel, sleeves and skirt-like thing flowing as dark blue eyes gazed at him, feeling as though they were piercing through his very soul.

"My name is Kuja, what's yours?" He held a glove-clad hand towards the young brunette, eyes blazing as he regarded the former keyblade bearer. Sora felt as though a fist had suddenly clenched his heart, threatening to tear it, still beating, from his chest.

"My name is..." _Zidane. _"...Sora." Sora smiled his famous fake-smile at him, trying so desperately to hide the tears that were welling up in his eyes, though he didn't know why he wanted to cry. Kuja studied him for a second, feeling as though this...Sora was someone he had known for a very long time.

"Come then Sora." Kuja said, snapping around on his heel, stalking towards the castle. He had no doubt in his mind that the little brunette would follow. "Let's beat some sense into those idiots you call friends."

0x0x0x0x0x

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing

Remember, reviews are loved.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Zach and the rest of my annoying muses.

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed while I was taking a break. Oh, and [Bribe Success] to Fire-Chan, who knows what she did.

After much deliberation I have decided to completely rewrite this fic, after all, a lot of things are inconsistent.

Worship **Fire-Chan**... or at least go read her fics...

Warnings: Go read the first chapter.

0x0x0x0x0x

"Just out of curiosity...." Kuja said, frying several heartless with an elegant wave of his hand. "...I don't suppose you've see anyone named 'Zidane', or 'Squall', now have you?" Sora stopped the futile effort of trying to slice the heartless to pieces with the stick he called a weapon and took a step back, frowning as he allowed Kuja to dispose of the Shadow with a bolt of lightning.

"Squall..." Sora repeated, crossing his arms and tilting his head. He had heard that name before, but where?... "Oh! You mean Leon." He exclaimed, nodding once. Hadn't someone once said to him that Leon's real name was 'Squall Leonhart'? Kuja turned and looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Leon?" He asked warily. Seifer had once said that Squall's last name was Leonhart. Not directly to Kuja though, the mage had guessed after hearing the young blonde mutter the name under his breath. Sora nodded.

"Yep. Squall Leonhart."

"That should make Seifer happy. At least."

0x0x0x0x0x

[Discontinued on FF.N. Rewritten version is being worked on on my LJ.]

http: // chaos - silk . livejournal . com / 19872 . html . Link to rewritten first chapter.

0x0x0x0x0x

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing


End file.
